disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Octonauts and the Purrmaids
'The Octonauts and the Purrmaids '''is the 48th episode of Season 26. Summary While learning new OPB skills, the Octonauts and their friends meet some cute half kitten and half mermaid creatures called Purrmaids, and travel to their homeland, Kittentail Cove. But when Ursula the Sea Witch puts it in danger, Captain Jake and Catboy must learn to not argue and show off so much to help their friends save the cove. Plot The episode begins outside the Octopod where Kwazii is about to teach his two best friends and apprentices, Captain Jake and Catboy, a new OPB lesson. They were gonna learn how to make a mega whirlpool! Holding his paws with his palms facing up, Kwazii concentrates on making a whirlpool above the surface and with the sound of a whirlpool forming, Kwazii had created a whirlpool before it stops and the water comes back up the surface. Captain Jake and Catboy were both excited when they saw that as Captain Jake bets that he’ll make a whirlpool as big as a school bus and Catboy bets that he’ll make his whirlpool as big as a blue whale. Before either of them could continue to bicker to each other, Kwazii lets out a sigh and a small laugh as he tells his apprentice to get on with their lesson and lets Captain Jake go first. Using his training ocean pearl bracelet’s magic, Captain Jake concentrated on making his whirlpool as he heard the sound of the water coming towards his palms and as he used his magic, he made the water spin until he made is very own whirlpool! Catboy’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened in amazement. After Captain Jake was done with his whirlpool, it was Catboy’s turn and Owlette and Gekko gave him an encouraging thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, Catboy focused on his training ocean pearl bracelet’s powers as he concentrated on making a whirlpool, then just as so much water was getting sucked into Catboy's hands, he used all his training ocean pearl bracelet's magic to make his own whirlpool swirl and spin like a cycle. Owlette and Gekko cheered for their leader while Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully's jaws dropped and their eyes grew wide with shock and amazement at how big Catboy's whirlpool was. After the mega whirlpool lesson was over, Kwazii teaches Captain Jake and Catboy how to use a magic boomerang as he threw his as far as the eye could see, and then it came back to him when he caught it in his paw. Again, Kwazii lets Captain Jake go first, much to Catboy's jealousy, as he watched his friend summon his magic boomerang and throw it as far as the eye could see just like Kwazii did. Then, in seconds, it came back to Captain Jake as he caught it in his hand. Captain Jake turns to Catboy with a smirk and says in a scoffing tone "Beat that, Catboy," as Kwazii tells his second apprentice to be nice to his first apprentice. With his arms crossed, Captain Jake steps back when it was Catboy's turn to throw his magic boomerang. However, when Catboy threw his magic boomerang, it went far, really far, and he guessed that maybe he threw it too hard. Captain Jake laughs while Catboy rolled his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh as Izzy, Cubby, and Skully gave their friend a slight glare to remind him to be nice to Catboy. Catboy tells his friends that he just threw his boomerang to hard and goes out to get it. On the other side of the reef, Catboy searched for his boomerang until he found it stuck between some rocks. He pulls it free, just when he heard a cry for help, so Catboy decided to follow the sound and find out where it was coming from. When Catboy came across some kelp, he clears some away and his eyes grew wide when he saw a cat-with a fish tail?! He've heard of catfish, but a cat with a fish tail? That's unusually new, even for Catboy. Catboy sees that the cat mermaid had her tail tangled in kelp and decides to help her. So using his magic boomerang, Catboy cuts the kelp off the mermaid cat's tail, freeing her, and she thanks him. With a smile, Catboy says that she's welcome as the mermaid cat was amazed to meet a cat with legs and asks Catboy if he was a purrmaid, which confuses him and made him ask what a purrmaid is. The mermaid cat explains that she's a purrmaid and that her name is Angel, then she asks Catboy what his name was and if he was a purrmaid. Chuckling and shaking his head slightly, Catboy says his name to Angel and explains that he's not a purrmaid like her, just a human. Angel blinked and says to Catboy that he doesn’t look like a human as he explains that he’s a human in a cat suit, and that he’s a PJ Mask, but in the daytime, he’s named Connor. Fascinated, Angel was about to asked Catboy some questions of her own when two other purrmaids appeared to ask her if she was okay, and were surprised to see Catboy with her. The orange one, named Coral, asks Angel who the human in the blue cat suit is as Angel introduced Catboy to her and the white purrmaid named Shelly. Then, Catboy suggests to Angel that if she and her friends would like to meet his friends too, and all three of them agreed as they followed Catboy. Meanwhile, Captain Jake, Kwazii, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sofia, Gekko, and Owlette were still waiting for Catboy to come back with his magic boomerang. Just then, they saw him coming but Gekko was surprised to see that he brought along some new friends. Cubby asked Catboy who his new friends were as Catboy introduced Angel, Shelly, and Coral to them, but before he could say that they were purrmaids, Kwazii beat him to it by saying the word, purrmaids! He always wanted to meet real live purrmaids as his grandfather, Calico Jack, once told a story about them when he was a little kitten, but he never had a chance, until now, added Catboy with a laugh. Now that Kwazii was meeting three live purrmaids, he gets to talk to them in person. However, Coral shied away as she hid behind Shelly and Kwazii asked Angel what's wrong with her. Angel tells Kwazii to not worry for that Coral is just a bit scared of meeting someone who looks, and even is, a real pirate. With a nod, Kwazii says to Coral that it's okay and that he's not going to hurt her as he extended his paw out to Coral's. As Coral took Kwazii’s paw, she shook it and said hello as she finally saw that Kwazii doesn’t seem so harmful after all just when Angel decides that maybe she and her friends could invite their new ones to come back with them to their home, Kittentail Cove. Catboy and Kwazii excitedly accept the offer and their friends were glad to come along as well, but Kwazii says that he should get the other Octonauts first before they go. Although, the Octonauts didn't believe Kwazii's story about the Purrmaids until Angel, Shelly, and Coral, along with Kwazii's other friends arrived outside the Octopod and the Octonauts looked like they've been convinced. Now they were off to visit Kittentail Cove! But unknowing to them, Ursula the sea witch was spying on them and has found this Kittentail Cove place very interesting. So interesting, that she decides to give her enemies visiting there a big surprise they’ll never forget. Later, after a few minutes, the Octopod with the Octonauts, the PJ Masks, Sofia, and Captain Jake and his crew inside caught a glimpse of a beautiful undersea town with a million Purrmaids swimming around as Angel says to them "Well, here we are!" and with a welcoming tone, "Welcome to Kittentail Cove!" It was an amazing sight and an awesome place to explore as the Octopod sets down on the seafloor and the gang gets out to join Angel, Coral, and Shelly to come with them to their hometown, where they swam and had some of the other Purrmaids turning and looking with shock, curiosity, and wonder at their new visitors from land. When one Purrmaid asks Angel who her and her friends’ new friends were, she tells him that they are just some friendly visitors visiting and doing some sightseeing in Kittentail Cove, nothing suspicious at all, Coral added with a nervous chuckle. Powers that Kwazii uses * Mega Whirlpool * Magic Boomerang * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Levitation * Healing Power * Aqua Wings * Super Speed * Protection Power * Super Strength * Repairing Power Villain Motives * Ursula: To put Kittentail Cove into danger by sending an earth tremor Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of the new ''Purrmaids book series. * 'Moral: '''Arguing and showing off won’t get any job done. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 26 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on books Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Rivalry Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Ursula Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Season 26 images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Purrmaids Category:Swimming images Category:Group images Category:Season 26 episodes based on books